


Scrapbooks

by Marauderby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Decided to make this an Ice Art story, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, First chapter has nothing to do with Ice Art but the other two do, Gen, I just put in Ice Art in the tags because it would be easier to find, Ice Art, M/M, OC kids make an appearance at the last chapter, and because I am predictable because I luv them XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauderby/pseuds/Marauderby
Summary: Marinette is quite good at making scrapsbooks. She's got three certain ones, though, that she's most proud of. Don't copy to another site.
Relationships: Felix Agreste/Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> *Stares at fingers in confusement* This was...this was to be a short chapter...how?!
> 
> This story hasn't been beta-ed at all. I've tried to edit to the best of my abilities, but I'm still learning. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its related media.

For as long as Marinette could remember, scrapbooking was a big thing in her family.

The Belmontes – the maternal side of her papa's family – and the Chengs used to keep photo albums. _Hundreds_ of them, in fact. But long before Marinette was born, someone on both sides discovered the joys of scrapbooking and it spiralled out from there onwards into multiple generations.

(Scrapbooking, as it turned out, was one of the topics a young Sabine and a young Tom had bonded over during their first date. They spent half of it in a hobby craft shop discussing colours and patterns and what quote/song lyrics went best with certain photos, all the while sneaking blushing glances at each other.)

No family reunion was complete without pulling out the scrapbooks. Everyone would gather around and look through book after book, remembering and laughing about the good old days, and missing family and friends who were no longer with them.

So of course Marinette got into scrapbooking. It was a nice way to relax after a hard day of juggling normal life while being Ladybug. Tikki would help, often getting the items Marinette needed or even doing a few decorations herself.

Marinette had made many scrapbooks in her life and took pride in all of them. But in complete honesty, there were _three_ she was most proud of, the most meaningful to her.

* * *

The first scrapbook was a special one. It was for her grandma Gina's 54th birthday. Marinette had spent a bit of time planning it out – _four months_ in advance, in fact – and was determined to make it special.

The Belmonte's were famous mechanics in Italy. _Very_ famous. Gina was proud of her Belmonte heritage, of her family. The scrapbook would be centred around that and the Belmonte family themselves.

When the day came, Marinette presented it to Gina after the small party they – meaning herself, her parents, and Gina – had in the bakery.

The front and back covers of the scrapbook were dotted with images of gears and screws and bolts of different sizes, coloured wires, tool boxes, cars and motor bikes of different makes and models, and old fashioned auto mechanic signs and oil canisters.

The first "page" was a content separator, one of those blank pages one saw before getting to the actual pages of their book. Front and centre was a simple drawing of a Coat of Arms; an azure shield with a white spanner and screw driver crossed over a white gear.

Curling around the top and bottom of the shield were ribbons. In the top ribbon was the family name written in neat cursive. At the bottom, in the same hand, were the words ' _Top notch gears for brains, premium oil for blood, and roaring engines for hearts_ '.

(Those words, Marinette learned long, were often said by other people in describing the Belmonte family. They were more or less the family motto, now. The perfect words, she always thought. _)_

The first pages were dedicated to the Belmonte family. Each picture had been carefully copied with just a _tiny_ bit of magic to make them clearer (thanks Tikki).

* * *

The first photo was of Fabrizio Belmonte. He was the spark that lit the flame. It was his dream to open up his own shop. He stood tall and proud in front of the garage, dressed in his best suit with his lucky newsboy cap on his head. His moustache was neatly groomed. On his pleasant face was a crooked, sunny grin.

( _Underneath was a_ _cartoon drawing of a grinning wrench_ _with a moustache,_ _tipping its cap in greeting._ )

Fabrizio again, this time with others. Beside him stood a handsome, smiling woman with one arm linked with his at the elbow. And on either side of them were two little boys, twins, who obviously inherited Fabrizio's sunny grin.

( _T_ _he_ _cap wearing_ _wrench_ _was joined with three other wrenches; one tall and bigger than itself, the other_ _two_ _smaller._ )

Sophia Belmonte. The first female mechanic and Fabrizio's great-great-granddaughter. She stood beside an expensive car, overalls stained with oil, with a familiar cap sitting on her dark curls. Her grin, crooked and sunny, was also familiar.

( _The_ _moustache_ _d_ _wrench was_ _placing its_ _hat_ _on the head of a smaller, younger wrench._ )

Antonia Belmonte – Gina's great-great grandmother – posing with a bunch of other woman – half of them family members – in overalls in front of the garage on the anniversary of its opening, smiling proudly as she and her two sisters held up a frame that had Fabrizio's worn hat.

( _A group of wrenches posed_ _in front of camera_ _._ _Behind them, a_ _familiar_ _wrench_ _with_ _a_ _double pencil moustache and a_ _hat_ _gives a thumbs-up behind them; small feathered wings_ _sprouted_ _from its back._ )

Thomas Belmonte – Gina's father and whom Tom was named after – dressed in his army dress uniform. All his medals were on full display. Posing around him was his fellow soldiers, his brothers-in-arms. To his right was a tall – taller than Thomas – and fierce looking woman.

( _Underneath the photo_ _was a drawing of the Coat of Arms of the Italian Army, along with a sketch of Thomas' favourite medal._ _The medal was saluting with one stick hand._ )

A wedding. Thomas, now honourable discharged due to a bad injury, stood arm-in-arm with the woman from the previous picture – Beatrice 'Bea' Carbonell. He looked handsome, she looked beautiful, and the way they looked at each was full of love and happiness.

( _Two medals – one wearing a_ _bow-tie_ _, the other a v_ _eil –_ _stood with arms linked._ _Little_ _flower petals floated around them in the shape of a heart._ )

A teenage Gina – no older than Marinette herself – with her arms slung over the shoulders of her two older cousins. All three were giving the camera a cheeky grin and the peace sign each. In the background was a cute little flower shop decorated with all manners of bright flowers.

( _A spark plug posed with a big,_ _thick rose and a slim tattoo gun that was artistically decorated with circuit lines._ )

(They were Gina's favourite cousins; one owned a chain of flower stores, while the other was owned their own tattoo shop, and who did tech jobs on the side.)

* * *

There were more pictures. Some of them were at the old Belmonte home. Picnics, barbecues, birthdays, family reunions, Christmas, parties celebrating the birth of a new family member. Sometimes it was just parties thrown for very little reason other than to have a good time.

Not _all_ the Belmonte family were mechanics, like Gina's parents and cousins. Gina had three maternal aunts; one an environmental lawyers in New York (working together with her son and daughter), another was a firefighter in Chicago, and one was a detective in Canada.

But it was the pages further in, almost near the end, that Marinette was most proud of. The ones she worked harder on. She spent late nights – so late they breached onto _early mornings_ territory– working on them.

These were the ones she knew her grandma would love the most. The ones Gina would find precious to her heart.

After all, they were dedicated to the most important, most influential woman in Gina's life.

* * *

Another divider page, but this one was more decorated than the last one. In the corners, around the edges, were carefully drawn borders of leafy vines curling around each other to make interesting knots.

At the centre, though, was a fully detailed drawing of a woman. She looked to be in her mid-to-late thirties, quite beautiful, with a broad face with a few winkles and a strong jaw, mouth curled into a happy, toothy grin, and bright green eyes. Her long hair was pulled into a shoulder length braid. A crown of flowers – whose meanings were _loyalty,_ _humility, strength,_ _kindness,_ _and patience_ – sit crookedly on her head.

Underneath was a banner curling at the ends, and inside that banner, written in smooth elegant letters, was the name _Marinella_ _Angela Belmonte_.

* * *

Marinella Angela Belmonte. Great-grand-daughter of Antonia Belmonte, mother of Thomas 'Tommy' Belmonte, mother-in-law to Beatrice 'Bea' Belmonte, and grandmother of Gina Daniela Belmonte. She was the head of the family and its business, and absolutely _adored_ her only grand-daughter.

And Gina adored her grandmother just as much.

And so the pages were dedicated to photos of Gina and Marinella throughout the years.

* * *

Marinella and a baby Gina, , her first day home from the hospital. Sitting in her favourite chair in her house, Marinella was carefully cradling her grand-daughter in the crook of one arm, looking down at Gina with such an awed, loving expression on her face as a tiny little fist wrapped around the finger she offered to the baby.

Marinella was crouched on the floor of her living room, holding out her hands. Opposite her, a pudgy-limbed and round-faced Gina took her first steps, brow furrowed in concentration and arms wide for balance as she took a tottering step forward.

Marinella napping on the settee with little Gina asleep on her chest, one arm wrapped around the toddler to keep her in place. A small bit of drool escaped from both their open mouths.

Gina, now five years old, and an older Marinella at the dinning table. Gina was sitting in her grandmother's lap, her dark hair done in a cute little braid. Marinella had her hands wrapped around Gina's, their large size almost completely covering the smaller ones they gripped, as she gently instructed her little girl in fixing a toy car.

The next photo afterwards; Gina victoriously holding out the repaired car, looking absolutely proud of herself. Marinella was grinning, one hand resting on the top of Gina's head.

A teenage Gina, wearing grease-and-oil stained overalls and gloves, bent over the exposed engine of a car, brow furrowed in concentration as she worked. Marinella, now older and greying at the temples, stood beside her with her arms crossed, mouth frozen mid-word as she mentored Gina.

A young adult Gina tackling Marinella, both laughing, after her grandmother showed her a freshly repaired motorbike – _Gina's_ motorbike. Her first. It would forever be one of Gina's most cherished and treasured possessions.

Marinella and Gina standing side by side outside a church; Marinella looking elegant with her silver hair in a long braid and in a beautiful dress that matched her eyes; Gina with her black hair in a matching braid and looking breathing taking in her wedding dress.

Marinella, now much older and winkled, holding a small, blanket swaddled baby in her arms. Her green eyes, now behind a pair of plain glasses, were filled with tears. In the hospital bed, looking sweaty and exhausted, Gina smiled warmly.

* * *

Marinette never got the chance to meet Marinella; she had, unfortunately, passed away two years before Marinette was born. She died peacefully in her sleep, no pain at all. Just an old lady warm in her bed, surrounded by the photos of her beloved family.

Marinella had been more than a grandmother to Gina; she was a third parent, a best friend, a mentor, and a role-model. She was everything Gina aspired to become. Her passing broke Gina's heart. Shattered it. Gina grieved, and she grieved _hard_.

(Tom once mentioned those dark days to Sabine, when the anniversary of Marinella's passing came, in the dark of the night as he rested his head on Sabine's pregnant stomach. " _She's wasn't that sad when she_ _and dad_ _got_ _divorced_ _._ _Even a_ _fter a_ _year, she wasn't smiling nearly as much or did as much travelling._ _It..._ _it_ _was like a piece of_ _her_ _died with grandma_ _._ "

 _"_ _We all grieve in different ways, sweetie; some of us just do it longer. I'm sure you did everything to help her through it."_

 _"Yeah. But sometimes...sometimes I felt I didn't do_ _ **enough**_ _to help._ ")

Marinette was named after Marinella. Marinette Regina Dupain-Cheng. Gina had cried happy tears when Tom and Sabine told her; it was the same day they told her she was going to be a grandma.

Then there were the final pages of the book.

* * *

The second-to-last divider page. There were no borders in the corners, this time. But there was a fully detailed sketched in the middle, just like the last one. Marinette had focused all her coffee-and-energy-drinks fuelled attention and drawing skills on this.

It was of a tall, slender woman. She was handsome looking, with short black hair that tickled the collar of her jack and bright green eyes. Her face had the look of absolute love, the softest of soft smiles on her lips.

And it was all directed to the small, blanketed swaddled bundle cradled in her arms.

And past that page were the photos.

The first was of of Gina and Marinette, who was just an hour old. Sitting in a hospital chair, her jacket draped over the back, Gina cradled Marinette's little blanket wrapped body in her arms, holding her close. Green eyes were wide and bright with awe and love, as Marinette grasped Gina's finger with a tiny fist.

Gina sitting cross-legged on the floor of the Dupain-Cheng living room, hands held out in front of her and a beaming smile on her face. In front of her, Marinette took her first wobbly step, brow furrowed in concentration.

Gina holding Marinette lion-king style, said animated movie playing the certain scene on the TV. Sabine is in the background, laughing so hard she's holding her stomach, face red.

Gina and Marinette sleeping in the rocking chair in Marinette's nursery. Marinette was tucked against Gina's side, her grandma's leather jacket acting as a make-shift blanket. Gina's head lolled to the side, a baby book forgotten in her lap. Both drooled in their sleep.

Gina and four-year-old Marinette sitting on Gina's bike. Marinette was wearing a little leather jacket and little aviators, matching with her grandma. Both gave the camera bright grins, with one being small and gap-toothed.

The living room of the Dupain-Cheng house. Gina and five-year-old Marinette at the coffee table; Marinette sitting in her grandma's lap. Gina was teaching Marinette how fix a small toy truck, bigger hands gently guiding smaller ones. It's a familiar scene, purely consequential.

Seven-year-old Marinette dressed in a kid's mechanic outfit – complete with tool belt – for Halloween. Gina was crouched beside her, dressed in herreal mechanic outfit, smiling proudly while resting a hand on the top of Marinette's hat-covered head.

An older Gina, dark hair now silvery-white, and a fourteen-year-old Marinette. It was taken after Gina had been akumatized into Befana. They were sitting on Gina's bike, a glass of Andre's ice cream each in hand. Both were laughing at the bit of whipped cream Gina had dabbed on the top of Marinette's nose.

Then the final divider page, another fully detailed sketch. But this one had a couple of sentences in the upper left corner of the page that read:

 _'_ _To_ _grandma_

 _Happy 54_ _th_ _Birthday!_ _I hope you liked this scrapbook. I wanted to do something special for you,_ _as both a gift and to say thank you_ _for all the years_ _of being such an awesome grandma_ _and a cool mentor._

_Happy birthday grandma. I love you!_

_Marinette_

_xx_ '

The last page held the last drawing.

It was of three females; Marinella, Marinette, and Gina. A young Marinella was standing between them, one arm tossed over Gina's shoulders while her other hand rested on Marinette's head. Gina had her own arm over Marinella's shoulders. Marinella and Gina were grinning bright while Marinette was giggling at them. One could literally _feel_ the joy coming off the drawing.

Grandmothers and granddaughters, great-great-grandmother and great-great-granddaughter, together at last. Forever in a drawing.

* * *

Gina read through it all, taking in each photo and drawing, relieving the stories and the memories, and cried silent tears. They rolled down her cheeks to her jaw, and from her jaw to her jeans.

Tom and Sabine took one look at the scene, then at each other. They shared a nod before sneaking out, leaving grandma and granddaughter alone.

Gently closing the book and carefully setting it aside on the settee, Gina turned to Marinette. She was sitting on Gina's other side and watching her grandma. There was worry in her blue eyes; she has never seen her grandma cry before.

Gina threw her arms around Marinette, pulling her granddaughter into a tight hug.

" _Thank you_ ," Gina whispered in Italian in Marinette's ear, tears falling faster. Pulling back some, she cupped Marinette' face between her hands and gave a happy, watery smile. " _Thank you, my little fairy. My little Mari. Thank you,_ _thank you, thank you!_ "

Relief instantly replaced worry. Marinette gave a little relieved sigh, shoulders drooping slightly. " _I'm glad you liked it, grandma,_ " she responded, also in Italian, with a joyful smile. _"_ _Happy Birthday. I love you_."

Giving a little giggle that ended with a hiccup, Gina tugged her granddaughter – her wonderful, talented, beautiful granddaughter, he little fairy – back into a hug.

" _And what a good birthday it is, too! One of my best, I must say._ _And it's all thanks to my_ _granddaughter._ " She pressed a kiss to Marinette's temple.

 _"_ _Thank you, Mari. I love you, too._ "


	2. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/ Miraculous Ladybug. I make no money from this.

The second scrapbook was for her girlfriend and boyfriends – Kagami Tsurugi, Félix Leonhardt, and Luka Couffaine – for their fifth anniversary as a couple.

Marinette must admit, she had a _bit_ of trouble with it. There were so _many_ good photos! They all looked handsome _and_ beautiful! How was she supposed to choose just _one_ out of _hundreds_?! Impossible! Completely impossible!  
  
(It took Tikki nearly an hour to calm Marinette down.  
  
“ _But, Tikki!_ ” Marinette cried, sitting on her bedroom floor surrounded by photos. She held out a photo, practically shoving it in Tikki’s face. She was hitting the fifth hour of no sleep, and looked a tad bit crazy with the dark bags under her eyes. “ _Just look how-_ _how_ beautiful _they are! Have_ _you ever seen_ _people so good looking you could cry?!_ ” She brought the photo back to her face and pouted. “ _So unfair!_ _I won’t be able_ _to chose_ _at this rate!_ ”

A sleep-deprived Marinette running on coffee and working on something was scary. A sleep-deprived Marinette working on a scrapbook for people she loved and running on just coffee _and_ energy drinks was _terrifying_.)  
  
But, Marinette was not only a hard-working and determined girl, but she was also Ladybug! Protector of Paris! She would persevere; she would make this _the_ best anniversary scrapbook!  
  
(In her hiding place, snug as – well – as a _bug_ , Tikki gave a sudden shudder of foreboding. She immediately went to her hidden stash that was only to be broken into for emergencies. Or when Marinette was going to be Coffee Energy!Marinette. Which constituted as an emergency, in Tikki’s mind.  
  
Red velvet, double-white-chocolate-chip cookies here she comes!)

When the day arrived they exchanged gifts in the privacy of Marinette’s room. Per her request, Marinette wanted to go last. She presented each with a carefully wrapped book, the paper decorated in their favourite colours, and had a shy, slightly nervous smile while she did.  
  
“Happy anniversary,” she said softly, smiling as they ripped open the packaging.

Luka look a bit in awe when he saw his gift. Then a big smile nearly split his face. “Your famous scrapbooks!” He tapped the cover. “I have nothing but _brilliant_ things about these. Rose couldn’t stop gushing about the one you made her and Juleka.”  
  
“As have I,” Félix added, eyes focused on the book in his hands. He was holding it carefully, reverently, as if it was a holy relic. Just like he did with every gift she, Luka, and Kagami gave him. Besides him, Kagami was doing the same, a bit of awe in her golden-brown eyes.  
  
Heat rushed to Marinette’s cheeks, red blossoming on her pale skin. She started to babble a little at a quick pace, twiddling her fingers, but that came to a quick end when Kagami took a gentle hold of her hand and pulled her towards them.  
  
Kagami gave her a soft smile, one that never failed to calm Marinette. “Lets look through them together.” On either side of her, Luka and Félix nodded.

Blue eyes bounced between the three of them. Lips turning up into a smile, cheeks still slightly red, Marinette nodded with a giggle. “Yeah, lets.”  
  
Félix shifted himself to make room for Marinette on the chaise lounge. When she sat down, he gave her his book. He then linked his arm with hers and rested his cheek against her shoulders. Plagg, who had just finished off his food, floated up and draped himself over Félix’s own shoulder.

“Us, too.” Plagg grinned, a tiny little milk moustache on his upper lip. The other kwamis came round, either copping Plagg or sitting on their human’s laps.  
  
Marinette giggled again. She reached up and wiped his moustache away with the tip of her finger. “Okay, okay.” She then turned her attention back to the scrapbook.  
  
The cover of the book was a deep blue, almost navy, and were decorated with sparkly white snowflakes. Each snowflake was in the shape of rapiers, violins, guitars, and model stands. It was a custom cover; Marinette knew a regular customer whose cousin did them as a side job.  
  
With another smile, Marinette flipped open the book.

* * *

The first, as always, was the divider page. On it, in the middle, was a lovely, colourful drawing of four animals.  
  
A Japanese dragon – red scaled with sweeping golden horns, and black fur that went from around its head, down its spine and ended at its tail – was laying on its stomach, chin resting on its big paws, serpentine body stretched out. A teal-and-black snake was curled on top of its head, between the horns. A little ladybird sat on top of its scaly nose. A black cat was nuzzling its cheek against its mighty jaw.

(Marinette wasn’t good at animals. Marc Anciel, however, _was_. Had to be for his future line of work. The budding comic-book artist was willing to it for free, for a fellow artist and his friend, but Marinette wouldn’t have it. She paid for it, as she would for any other commission.)

After that; page after page after page of photos:  
  
Kagami, Félix, and Marinette having ice cream in the park. Luka took it with his phone. It was a sunny day, the sky cloudless and blue. Kagami had her face partially turned away, eyes closed, mouth upturned in frozen giggles. Félix was a mixture of confused and surprised, brow furrowed, as he looked cross-eyed at a bit of ice cream on the tip of his nose. Marinette had a rare look of mischief, a toothy grin and sparkling blue eyes, as she pulled her stained finger away from Félix’s nose.  
  
( _“_ _B_ _ew_ _are the quiet ones,_ ” _Félix muttered, lips twitching slightly._ )  
  
Félix and Luka on the chaise lounge in Marinette room. Marinette took it with _her_ phone. Félix, dressed in his favourite jumper, was reading worn looking book, head resting on the pillow, a small smile curling his lips. One hand held his book, the other playing with a lock of black-and-blue hair. Luka was laying between Félix’s legs, head on the blond’s stomach. He was asleep, peaceful, smiling slightly, one hand loosely grasping Félix’s jumper.  
  
( _Luka gave a l_ _ittle, pleasant sigh._ _“_ _That jumper_ _was_ _ **really**_ _soft_ _and comfy to sleep on.”  
  
“It should __be_ _;_ _it was made from the best wool in the world.”_ )

Marinette and Félix on either side of Kagami, pressing a kiss to her cheeks just as the photo was snapped. Kagami was wide-eyed and mouth slightly agape. A second photo was taken a moment after, of Kagami blushing bright red as Marinette grinned and Félix smirked.  
  
( _Luka chuckled._ _“_ _And I thought Marinette was our resident blusher.”  
  
“_ _You were really cute there, Kagami!”_ _Marinette cooed._ _  
  
“Shush, the both of you.”_ )  
  
Pictures taken at the beach. Luka giving Marinette a piggy-back through the waves, both laughing. Félix snoozing underneath an umbrella, book on his chest. Kagami grinning as she tried to toss a giggling Marinette into the sea. Luka completely soaked, chest glistening in the sun, hair slicked-back as he winked at the camera. Félix sulking, _pouting_ , with parts of his pale skin – mostly his shoulders and forearms – sunburnt.  
  
( _“_ _Awww, poor hurt_ _grumpy_ _kitt_ _en_ _. Look at that pout!_ _Hahaha_ _!”  
  
_ _Félix poked Plagg’s cheek._ _“Shush, Plagg.”  
  
“Pay me in cheese and you’ll get my silence.”_)  
  
Félix and Kagami on the dance floor at a charity gala Irène – Félix’s mother – had thrown. Marinette and Luka were unable to go, both away visiting family at the time. It was taken by one of the journalists covering the event. Both looked effortlessly gorgeous their Marinette-tailored suits as Kagami smoothly dipped Félix.  
  
( _“_ _Looking good, you two._ _Nice work on the suits, Mari.”  
  
“’_ _I believe you_ stunning _, Luka._ _And all thanks to our beautiful tailor here.”  
  
_ _A giggle from Tikki. “_ _If you get any redder, Marinette, you’ll look like me!”  
  
_ _“Tikki!”_ )  
  
Birthdays parties, both small and big, with family and friends. Félix getting crushed in a hug by his mother, Irène Leonhardt, as she smooched his cheek over and over, Adrien laughing in the background. Juleka holding Luka in a headlock as she noggied his head, smirking, with Anarka laughing beside them. Marinette getting lifted off her feet in a hug by Tom as he cried about his ‘little girl all grown-up’. Kagami proudly held a new rapier, Kenji and Tomoe smiling on either side of her.

The next photos were of each of them giving the birthday boy/girl a kiss the cheek after swiping a bit of cake frosting on their nose.  
  
( _Kagami squinted at the photos._ _“_ _How did_ _smearing frosting on someone become our tradition?”  
  
_ _Félix rubbed his forehead with one hand. “_ _Because Marinette and Plagg are a bad combination; they lov_ _e_ _egging each other on.”  
  
“Hey, me and Mari are the _best _combination,_ _second to_ _our normal combination_ _!”_ _Plagg turned to Marinette with a_ _cheshire_ _grin, holding out a nubby paw._ _“Right, Mari?”  
  
_ _Lips curled in her own cat-like grin, Marinette_ _softly bumped her fist against his paw. “Yeah!”  
  
_ _Tikki and Félix groaned in union,_ _pretending pain,_ _causing the others to laugh._ )  
  
The Winter Dance at Collège Françoise Dupont. Taken by Sabine and Tom just before they left. Marinette with her hair done-up and wearing a simple-yet-elegant dress, her lovers on either side. Félix in a sharp looking suit on her right, arm linked at the elbow with hers. Kagami and Luka stood to her left, also wearing suits, with Kagami’s arm linked between Marinette’s and Luka’s.  
  
More photos, this time at the school during the dance. Luka twirling Juleka and Rose on the dance floor. Marinette at the refreshments table with Adrien, Nino and Alya. Kagami dipping Luka. Adrien and Félix, the former with a big grin and an arm thrown over the latter’s shoulders, who had a small smile. Luka and Marinette dancing. Kagami with some of the fencing team she managed to befriend. Félix and Luka doing a simple waltz, Félix leading. Marinette dipping a blushing Kagami.  
  
( _Luka grinned. “That was a fun night. The party food was nice, surprisingly.”  
  
“Mm-hm. __A lot more fun than what I was expecting it to be._ _”_ _Kagami smirked_ _. “_ _Though that_ _was_ _because I was with your three. And the She-Devil has finally gone.”  
  
_ _“Here here!” Longg raised his_ _kwami-sized cup of juice in the air._ _Sass_ _laughed,_ _reach_ _ing_ _over and_ _lightly_ _clinked_ _it with_ _his own cup.  
  
“_ _Here here!”_ )  
  
More photos, taken during their everyday life:

Kagami with her cheeks puffed out, mouth full from a chocolate croissant, flakes and little bits of chocolate at the corner of her lips.  
  
( _“_ _Wha?! Who –?!_ ” _  
  
“Me!” Plagg crackled proudly._ )  
  
Luka and Marinette laughing, heads covered in snow after hitting each with a snowball at the same time.  
  
( _“_ _Only_ _you two could do that.”  
  
“Yeah/Yep!_”)  
  
A blurry picture of Luka running from Kagami after he slipped a piece of ice down the back of her shirt.  
  
( _Kagami gave Luka a mock glare. “Just wait until winter comes again, Couffaine.”  
  
Luka chuckled, then smooched her cheek. “Looking forward to it, ‘gami.”_)  
  
Félix and Marinette hunched over a chessboard, their brows furrowed in concentration. Kagami was sitting near them, reading a book on fencing techniques.

( _“_ _I really_ _thought you two would go past midnight,” Luka said, tapping the photo.  
  
Félix nodded, serious looking. “I won’t have been opposed to it.” He flashed Marinette a smile. “To __have_ _a_ _n_ _opponent with unorthodox methods is rare_ _and worth the lack of sleep...sometimes.”_ )

A sweaty, flustered Kagami getting dragged into a team-hug after winning them a chance at the finals of the biggest fencing competition in France. There was a look of surprised awe on Kagami’s face as someone ruffled her hair.  
  
( _Tikki cooed. “Aww, you’re dragonling looks so cute, Longg._ _She was_ _superb_ _in that match._ _”  
  
The little drago_ _n puffed up his chest in pride. “_ _My dragonling is_ _a_ _fierce warrior.”  
  
_ _Kagami’s cheeks gained a healthy blush._ )  
  
Another blurry picture, this one of Luka’s failed attempt at jumping over a railing, completely forgetting he wasn’t in his superhero form, and face planting the ground.  
  
( _“_ _My favourite phone wallpaper.”  
  
Luka rolled his eyes, reaching over and lightly knocking his knuckles against Félix’s __shoulder. “Jerk.”  
  
“_ _But you looked elegant. Odd_ _and funny_ _, but elegant none the less.”  
  
“...Thank you. Still a jerk, but thank you.”_)  
  
Félix curled up in a chair, eyes closed, as he listened to Luka – who was sitting on the chair next to him – strum his guitar.  
  
( _“That was a wonderful song you played, Luka._ _Almost sent me to sleep._ _What was the name of it?”  
  
Luka let out an amused snort, fighting back a grin. Sass chuckled. This gained them some confused, curious looks.  
  
“What?” Félix asked. “What so funny?”  
  
It was Sass who answered. Luka was bit busy trying to stop himself from laughing. “That was the instrumental __version of Soft Kitty.”  
  
Félix stared, s_ _urprised._ _Plagg_ _laughed so hard he fell off Félix’s shoulder._ )  
  
Kagami draped in cloth and standing straight with her arms out, completely still, as Marinette walked around her. She was in her element, blue eyes sharp as she put together her design.  
  
( _Marinette lightly pin_ _ched_ _Kagami’s cheek. “My favourite model,” she cooed, giggling, before kissing Kagami’s flushed cheek._

“ _Hey.” Luka faux pouted. “What about me and Féli?”  
  
“_ _You_ _can’t stay still when there’s a melody in your head,” Marinette answered bluntly, “and Félix kept_ _playing with_ _a piece of dangling string_ _like the cat that he is.”  
  
_ _Plagg snickered._ _Félix blushed. “That was_ once _!”  
  
“_ _That’s my kitten!” Plagg cheered._ )  
  
A blurry picture of Félix hopping over a flower bush in an attempt to get away from a little dog. The dog – a little grey and white corgi – was looking at the fleeing blond curiously, head tilted to the side and tongue lolling out.  
  
( _Luka smirked, side-eyeing his boyfriend. “The epitome of elegance,_ _Féli._ _That’s_ my _favourite phone wallpaper.”  
  
“Jerk.”  
  
“_Your _jerk.”_ )

And then the final picture: Luka, Félix and Kagami learning how to bake from Sabine.

It was of the Dupain-Cheng kitchen, after closing time. Luka, Félix and Kagami were in there, wearing aprons stained in a mixture of eggs, flour and other ingredients. Sabine was behind them, watching them, gently instructing them with a smile, while also keeping an eye on the cake in the oven.

Marinette was off to the side, at the table, also watching them. Elbow propped on the table, chin in hand, blue eyes sparkling with mirth and affection, a happy grin on her face.  
  
( _“_ _Mama’s favourite students.” Marinette giggled.  
  
_ _Félix groaned. “_ _I had to shower_ three times _just to get the egg out of my hair._ _It was like_ _a yoke made superglue!_ _Where does you_ _r_ _parents_ _get those, anyway?”  
  
_ _Marinette_ _gave a little_ _shrug. “Mama has a cousin who ha_ _s_ _a cousin_ _who has a_ _best_ _friend_ _in the market_ _place._ _Despite_ _the deal they worked out, Mama always “accidentally” pays full price when she can.”_ )  
  
The final page – the final divider page. Another drawing of the four animals, this time resting in a small field. The dragon had wrapped its body around the cat and the snake and bug. The cat and the snake were tucked against the dragon’s jaw, while the bug resting between the cat’s ears.  
  
Under the drawing was Marinette’s neat handwriting:  
  
 _‘_ _To my favourite people  
  
_ _Happy 5_ _th_ _anniversary!  
  
I never thought I would be this lucky __in love. Getting not just one wonderful, talented, amazing person, but_ _ **three**_ _? I am truly_ _the luckiest girl_ _in Paris._

 _I hope this is a_ _good enough gift to show my love_ _for all of you.  
  
Happy anniversary (again)!  
  
Love  
  
Marinette xx’_

* * *

At the end, smooches had been exchanged. A _lot_ of smooches. Marinette was pretty sure her lips were a little bit numb. And that her blush was now permanent. She was quite glad Tikki and the other kwamis had fled the room. _Very_ glad.  
  
“It is a very good gift,” Félix murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. His blue-gray eyes shined with affection. “A perfect Marinette Dupain-Cheng made gift.”  
  
Luka and Kagami voiced their agreements, pressing little kisses to her fiery red cheeks.

Eventually Sabine and Tom, back from their “errands”, brought up a cake freshly made, decorated with the couples favourite fruits, and other treats. They wished the four a happy anniversary before going downstairs.

“Good day?” Marinette asked, cuddled up against Kagami, Luka and Félix on either side of them. She was tucked underneath Kagami’s chin. The kwamis were finishing off the rest of the cake at her desk.  
  
Three hands wrapped themselves around hers and each others, and they all squeezed at once. She felt Luka kiss the top of her head, felt his big smile.  
  
“A very good day,” he said. “One of the best anniversaries we’ve ever had.”  
  
“Agreed,” Félix and Kagami said, in unison.

Marinette smiled brightly and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. One more to go.
> 
> Almost didn’t manage to upload this. My internet is acting up and it’s pissing me off because I know its my service provider because they have done this before; some sort of update or something.
> 
> January, as always, is a pain in the ass after the oh so cheery holiday that is Christmas. Not great, money-wise, but hey we all make do until payday, yeah?
> 
> Oh! I’ve been playing Kingdom Hearts 3 lately. Good game, but I can see the stuff people were complaining about. _~~The Flantastic Seven and Arendall mini game can rot in Mini-game Hell.~~_ I managed to get the Ultima Key on my first playthrough; gonna stab Xehanort right in his old man goblin face, mwahahahah!
> 
> I hope KH RE: MIND will tie up any loose ends. And also add my favourite FF characters. I wanna see my wives Aerith and Yuffie, damn it!


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Stuff has happened in my personal life. Explantions down below if you wanted to know, as well as a bit of an announcement.
> 
> On with the show - err, I mean story.
> 
> (Bold Italics are stuff Ice Art has written on the photo/page. Hopefully who wrote what is clear; if not, it's up to you to decide!)
> 
> Dislcaimer: I do not own The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/ Miraculous Ladybug. Never have, never will.

And last but _certainty_ not least, the third scrapbook.

This wasn't a scrapbook made for a birthday or an anniversary. There was no staying up late and searching through countless photos for the perfect ones. No downing mug after mug of coffee. No energy drinks. No Tikki breaking into her stash of emergency cookies.

No, this book was made simply for the enjoyment of herself and her family.

Humming softly, Marinette took the book from its place on the bookshelf and made her way to the settee. Her family was out getting take-out for tea tonight. This would leave her with a few minutes — or an hour, depending on the queue — to enjoy some alone time. And what better way to spend that than going over some fond memories?

Marinette took a minute to admire the cover. Another brilliant commission. Done in greens and browns, the colours of the forest. A giant tree stood proudly in the middle, various items cradled in its thick foliage. There were guitars, rapiers, violins and sketchbooks. Four healthy, strong vines were curled and wrapped around each other to form a large ring. And from the bottom of that ring, a little baby mobile hung from it.

With a small smile, Marinette settled back comfortably against the cushions and cracked open the book.

* * *

The divider page, first and foremost. There were four weddings bands, different sizes and styles, linked together by their bands. _Our Wedding_ was written underneath them in neat cursive within a flowing ribbon. One of Marinette's favourite drawings, honestly.

The first couple of photos were taken before the ceremony. _Way_ before the wedding. Due to the vastness of the wedding and the still seemingly billion more things to do, everyone needed to get up early. _Early_. As in, _just past the crack of dawn_ type early.

There was Luka, still in his pyjamas and hair tousled, eating cereal half-asleep. Juleka was beside him, just as sleep-tousled, in the middle of yawning.

Félix literally getting dragged out of his bedroom by an excited Adrien, who looked way too awake and cheerful for someone up at dawn.

Marinette clocked-out at the kitchen table, head pillowed by her arms. Sabine was sipping from a mug of (no doubt) coffee, while setting another one down in front of Marinette.

Kagami was glaring through the crack of her door, promising an instant, slow death to the poor soul chosen for task of waking her.

(It was Kenji. He was immune to that glare, having mostly raised her since she was three. He was also the one to snap the photo – something about providing Tomoe proof that her daughter was awake.)

( _Marinette_ _chuckled at Kagami's photo. If there was one another thing the twins inherited besides Kagami's_ _looks, it was_ _her chipper morning attitude_ _._ )

Everybody was — or rather, _looked_ — more awake now. No doubt the _Le Grand Paris_ gained a small fortune for all the extra strong coffees ordered that day. God only knows how many Chloe — her chosen wedding planner — downed while making sure everything was perfect.

Kagami, still in her pyjamas as she waited for her make-up to set, was talking with Allegra (her Maid of Honour). Kenji and Tomoe were off to the side, sitting on one of the ridiculously expensive looking hotel settees together and talking quietly with each other.

Marinette was just walking into her bedroom to put her dress, the edges of her image a little blurry. Off to the side, Alya was helping Rose apply some eyeliner.

Félix was glaring down at his cufflink, a small annoyed scowl twisting his lips as he fiddled with it. Allen (his Best man) was in the background, practising his speech, while Félix's four grooms-men — Adrien, Claude, Nathaniel and Marc — got ready.

Luka, with his hair slicked back from his face, was slipping on his suit jacket. Juleka was in the background, talking to someone on her phone, makeup done and in her dress. A stylish sash went across her chest with the words ' _ **Best Man**_ ' running down it.

( _Marinette_ _laughed at the second to last image. Claude_ _had a hard time doing his hair, and asked Nathaniel for help._ _He did such a good job, Claude couldn't stop touching._ _It lead to Nathaniel to do three times. The red-haired man looked like he was going brain Claude with the tub of gel._ )

Finally, the Ceremony.

There was Luka and Félix looking handsome in their tuxedos with long coattails. Herself in a stylish red wedding dress. Kagami looking beautiful in a white kimono, a family heirloom passed from mother to daughter since her great-great-great-grandmother's time.

They — meaning the four of them — decided to combined their cultures so nobody would be left out. Chinese, Shinto, and Christian. Three ceremonies in one big wedding. Marinette _still_ didn't know how they pulled it off — but they _did_ and that was a _big_ achievement, shared with Chloe who helped bring it together.

And it was worth it. _So_ _worth it_.

( _Marinette smiled softly at the pictures of the ceremony._ _Three sips of sake_ _from three cups._ _B_ _ow_ _ing_ _to_ _their families, paying respect._ _Saying their vows,_ _exchanging rings, and_ _kissing_ _each other as the_ _y were_ _pronounced married._

 _She had been so nervous. Her stomach wouldn't stop_ _twisting into knots!_ _But the second she saw them, standing at_ _the_ _altar looking so beautiful_ _and_ _smiling at her with love_ _practically shining_ _through their eyes...suddenly she wasn't nervous anymore._ )

The reception. Such a party! So many different types of food for everyone to enjoy. The music and the dancing, people laughing and chatting and having a good time.

There was the four of them feeding each other a piece of their wedding cake (a cake that almost lead to a brawl between the bakers in Marinette's family). As their own tradition, each one dabbed a bit of frosting on the noses of the others.

The speeches. Allen was calm and cool as he delivered his Best Man toast. Juleka looked a bit nervous with hers, not used to speaking so many words, but she did it. Allegra was smirking as she told a funny story in hers. Alya was laughing with hers.

Their first dances. Luka and Marinette doing a simple waltz, soft smilies on their faces. Félix whispering something in the ear of a smiling Kagami. Marinette dipping Félix. Kagami dipping Luka. Kagami whispering her own words in Marinette's ear, the latter blushing under her make-up.

Other dances. Gina twirling Marinette around. Tom and Sabine whispering and giggling to each other. Rose pulling a laughing Juleka to the dance floor. Kenji with a small smile on his face as he let one of Marinette little cousins stand on his feet as they danced. Luka, Kagami, and Félix dancing with their respective mothers. Marinette dancing with both Tom and Sabine. Alix and Kim deciding to have a break-dancing competition. Kim face planting the floor while Alix tripped over his out-stretched leg.

( _The night had ended with a ban_ _g, Marinette fondly_ _remembered_ _._ _A fireworks display had been secretly planned_ _by Alix, Kim,_ _and some_ _members of Luka and Marinette's famil_ _ies._ _Once the four of them headed towards their_ _honeymoon_ _car, the show started._ _They_ _would never forget such a splendid sight._ )

The honeymoon. Only a selected bunch of photos were used; the rest were in the honeymoon scrapbook. Most of them were of their little whirlwind world tour; New York, Toronto, London, Berlin, Madrid, to name a few. Gina Approved activities and attractions.

The last few were of their time in the Caribbean. As a wedding gift, one of Marinette's _many_ aunts offered to let them holiday on her private island in the Caribbean —

 _"_ _Um. Mari—"_

 _"_ _Please. Don't ask._ _**Please** _ _."_

— which was really nice of her. After all, it had been a 20th anniversary gift from her wife. And it wasn't a dinky pile of sand either, but a good-sized plot of land. A lush jungle, white sandy beaches, beautiful blue waters, with modest house right on the beach and a boathouse with its own dock and boat — the only way to access the island.

Luka in the kitchen, wearing sleep shorts and a _Scooby Doo_ shirt. He was in the middle of putting a golden-brown pancake on a plate with a spatula, giving the camera — or rather, the person behind the camera — a wink and a crooked grin.

Félix asleep on a lounger, dressed in casual and light clothing, a bit drool coming from his slightly parted mouth, the book he was reading falling from his hand that was dangling off the wooden arm.

Kagami looking at the jungle with a determined glint in her eyes. Dressed in a tank, cargo shorts, hiking boots, and with a small backpack over her shoulder, she was ready to explore the untamed wildness of the island.

Marinette from the side at a distance, sitting the end of the dock in a bathing suit. She was kicking at the water with her feet, sending a spray high into the air, glistening in the bright sunlight. She was laughing, happy, in childish, carefree glee.

The last picture, all four of them. Taken at night on Luka's phone, on their second-to-last day on the island. The living room was dimly lit by a single table-side lamp. They were on the settee, all squashed together under a blanket to fit in the camera; Luka and Marinette were grinning, Kagami and Félix smiling, cheeks flushed in joy.

( _On their last day, they had a_ _candlelit dinner_ _and finished it off with a movie,_ _cuddling on the settee._ _Marinette_ _considered it one of the best holidays she ever had. And the most romantic._ )

* * *

The next divider was another Marc Anciel drawing. It was of the four animals from the anniversary scrapbook; the snake, the cat, the ladybird, and the dragon. Only this time, they were joined by another animal; a baby ladybird. It was napping against the side of the bigger ladybird, the other animals watching it sleep.

Underneath them were the words _O_ _ur_ _Mini-Bug_ written in baby blue ink in Félix's neat, fancy looking writing,

The first picture was of a pregnancy test. A blue cross confirming everything Marinette had suspected for sometime, mostly when she was down with the "flu". A quick trip to the pharmacy when her loves were away, and _voila_!

( _ **Underneath, in Marinette's**_ _ **handwriting**_ _ **, was the date**_ _ **followed**_ _ **by**_ 'I'm pregnant!' _**surrounded by hearts.**_ )

The next was of Luka, Kagami, and Félix. They were staring, wide-eyed and mouths agape in shock, at the coffee table where, hidden inside a small open box, was the pregnancy test.

The aftermath; Kagami smiling so big it hurt to look, brown eyes shining; Luka with tears falling from his eyes; Félix looking at Marinette (who was taking the picture) and reaching for her, a look of awe and happiness on his handsome face.

( _ **I think they're happy about it!**_

 _ **Beyond happy; we were**_ ecstatic.)

Reactions of her parents and grandma:

Tom had her three spouses in a big, bone-cracking hug, crying his eyes out.

Sabine and Gina giving Marinette a joint hug, all three teary-eyed.

Tom holding Marinette in a more gentle hug, face pressed against her hair.

Sabine and Gina congratulating Luka, Kagami, and Félix.

( _ **Dad almost**_ _ **deprived my loves of air,**_ _ **grandma and maman**_ _ **barely let go of me.**_ _ **I think that's a good reaction.**_

 _ **Mari, we almost**_ **died** _ **a day after learning about our child**_ _ **.**_ )

More reactions:

Kenji's gob-smacked face. Tomoe's glasses sliding down her nose in surprise.

Juleka and Anarka's overjoyed faces.

Jagged Stone a blur as he jumped off the settee, Penny grinning beside him, Fang pressing his large, scaly nose against Marinette's still flat stomach.

Irène and Richard taking turns hugging the four.

Adrien tackling Félix to the ground, grinning.

Allen and Allegra wide-eyed while Claude screamed.

( _ **I think Adrien broke Félix's back. Claude almost**_ _ **deafened**_ _ **us.**_ _ **We made Fang god-**_ _ **crocodile. All in all, a good day!**_

_**Not everyone can say they have Jagged Stone's crocodile as a god-animal.** _

_**Luka,** _**no one** _ **can say that.**_ )

The first ultrasound photo. A tiny white blob against the backdrop of black and grey.

Marinette with a small bump that got bigger and bigger in each snap. One had her with a hand resting against it, a loving smile on her face.

( _ **Hearts of different sizes and colours surrounded each photo. Underneath Marinette's photo, in Luka's handwriting, was**_ 'the most beautiful sight in the world' _**followed by words of agreement from Kagami and Félix.**_ )

Two days before the due date, an early birth. Photos of the hospital Waiting Room at different hours:

Luka and Kagami sitting in the chairs facing the entrance, watching the clock hanging above the doors, holding each others hands. Félix was in the hospital room with Marinette, since they would only let one of them in there.

Tom anxiously pacing the length of the room.

Sabine handing out snacks and drinks she packed.

Gina on her phone to someone, though her eyes were on the entrance.

Adrien was his hands on the shoulders of Félix and Kagami. Irène and Richard were still on the train coming back to France.

Tomoe and Kenji were talking quietly with a nervous Kagami, sitting on either side of her.

Luka being pulled into a joint hug by Juleka and Anarka.

Allen, Allegra, Claude, Nino and Alya just coming through the door.

The end. The awaited moment.

Marinette propped up against her pillows, flushed and sweaty and exhausted, and smiling lovingly down at a blanket swaddled bundle in cradled in her arms. On either side of her was her spouses; Luka and Kagami on her left, Félix on her right, each staring at awe the mother and baby with misty eyes.

Félix holding the babe close to his chest, one hand hesitantly touching the tiny wisps of dark hair, cheeks wet with tears.

Luka and Kagami, with the latter holding the baby since the former was too busy wiping tears from his eyes. Golden-brown eyes were wide as a teeny, tiny little hand barely wrapped around her finger.

Tom and Sabine gushing over the babe, cooing with the most overjoyed smiles.

Gina caught whispering something to her, brushing a thumb over a little cheek.

Kenji standing just behind Tomoe's shoulder, who was holding the baby, smiling gently as he held a finger out in front of her.

(A blurry photo of Fang rushing into the room, much to the terrified shock of the nurse who came in to check on the baby. The fingers of Jagged's hand was seen just entering through the entrance as he made a grab for Fang's leash.

 _**I thought for sure we were going to be kicked out. Thank** _ _**god for the existence of Penny** _ _**and her ways of calming people.** _

_**If by 'calming people' you mean 'donating a small fortune to the hospital' then, yes, I agree.** _

_**It was all for a good cause in the end!**_ )

The last photo, this one of the baby. She was asleep, wrapped in a fleece blanket Marinette herself had as a baby. On top of her head was an adorable little baby beanie with a snoozing baby bear on the front.

( _ **Welcome to**_ _ **family**_ _ **, Regina**_ **.** )

* * *

The last divider page, the last drawing of the five animals. They were all gathered around its newest family members; twin baby dragons. The baby ladybird – now bigger, more grown-up, with the only difference between it and its mama were its different coloured spots – was currently peering curiously down at the two sleeping dragons. One dragon was stretching, mouth forming a tiny 'o' as it yawned.

Underneath in bluish-green: _Our dragonlings._

Just like last time, a photo of a pregnancy test. This was a bit different though, a different make and model. A blue line stood out against a background of white.

( _ **We're having another baby!**_ _)_

Reactions to the news; Marinette covering her mouth with two hands, almost instantly crying when told; Félix smiling as he explained to a confused looking Regina (now older); Luka a blur as he rushed to Kagami who had been taking the photos.

More reactions:

Kenji looking close to tears at the news.

Tomoe tightly holding her daughter's hands as she was told.

Tom and Sabine (lightly!) squishing Kagami between them in a hug.

Juleka tackling her brother in a hug, as Anarka cheered in the background, fisting pumping the air.

Claude lifting Luka off his feet, a big grin on his face as Allen laughed and slapped his back.

Allegra with her arm over Kagami's shoulders and smiling at the mother-to-be.

( _ **Everyone was so overjoyed for us!**_

 _ **I always**_ _ **knew Claude was stronger than Luka.**_ _ **Barely.**_ )

The months that followed. The first sonogram showing two little blobs.

( _ **Twins!**_

 _ **They're going to look like Kagami but with Luka's personality,**_ _ **I just know it.**_ )

Regina looking so happy, a big grin on her face, when she felt the babies kick for the first time.

Luka with his head resting in Kagami's lap, placing little kisses on her round stomach.

Marinette and Kagami napping, Marinette's hand resting on Kagami's stomach.

Félix talking to Kagami as he cooked one of her current – and favourite – craving.

Kagami stroking her stomach as she read one of her books.

( _ **I think**_ that's _**the most beautiful sight in the world.**_

Both of you _**were the most beautiful sights in the world, right Féli?**_

 _ **Yes, I fully and completely agree.**_ )

The two days after the due date, in the hospital waiting room:

A familiar situation, different people. Félix sitting by Marinette, holding her hand, as he quietly calmed her nerves; after all, this wasn't his first time waiting. Luka was, obviously, in the room with Kagami.

Kenji standing in a wide-legged stance, hands behind his back; a military stance. He was tense, eyes staring at the wall opposite with laser focus, brow slightly furrowed.

On the chair beside him, Tomoe was calm — on the surface. Everyone knew she was worried for her daughter and grandchildren. Anything can happen during a birth — more so when it came to multiple births — and Kagami's own hadn't been the easiest.

Sabine with her ever trusty Waiting Room Survival Kit. Even those not part of their family were given something from the _very_ full basket. Tom was absent, having volunteered to get Regina from school.

( _ **Sabine Cheng,**_ _ **always prepared!**_

 _ **Well,**_ _ **maman**_ _was_ _ **a girl scout**_ _ **back**_ _ **in China.**_ )

The aftermath, the much awaited arrival. Or rather, _arrivals_.

Another familiar situation, different people. Kagami was now the one in the bed, holding a blanket swaddled bundle. Sitting on her right was Luka with his own bundle. Marinette was on Kagami's left, half sitting on the bed and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Félix was with Luka, stroking his hair with one hand, happy blue-gray eyes on the baby.

Kenji and Tomoe, once allowed in. Kenji was holding one, a nostalgic looking smile on his face. Tomoe was cradling the other, a small smile curling her lips.

Juleka and Anarka. The former was watching, wide-eyed, as the latter held up one of the twins in the air like Rafiki did to Simba in the _Lion King_. Just off to the side, Luka was a blur as he moved over to his mother.

Regina, still in her uniform, seeing her siblings for the first time. A chuckling Kenji was holding her up so she could see into the portable baby bed; she had a curious look on her face, head tilted to the side a little, and reaching out to them with one hand.

Home from the hospital. Asleep in their individual bassinets, outfitted in onesies with little dragons on them, just in different colours. Both had baby beanies on their heads — one red, the other teal — with their names carefully stitched on the front.

( _ **Welcome home, Erika and Haruka.**_ )

* * *

No sooner did Marinette finish the book, did she hear the front door open and a rush of noise.

"Mari! We're home!"

"We're back, mama! And we gots foods!"

"Foods!"

"Take-out from your favourite restaurant," Félix clarified, not shouting but still raising voice enough to be heard from the kitchen.

Marinette laughed softly. "Coming!"

Closing the book, she got to her feet and went to the bookshelf. She slipped it back in its usual place, but let her fingers linger on the top of the spine for a few seconds. Her other hand moved to rest on her still flat stomach.

"I'm going to tell them about you tonight," she murmured softly, eyes twinkling. "Then we'll make a page for you."

"Mari," Kagami called. "You might want to hurry up; Luka is drooling over the spring rolls."

Marinette heard Luka let out a loud, dramatic gasp. "Tattle-tale! Betrayed by my _own wife_!"

"Coming!" Marinette laughed. She gave her stomach a little pat, tapped the spine of the scrapbook, then turned around and headed to the kitchen.

Towards her family. And it was about to get a little bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked through a lot of sites that explain Chinese wedding traditions, and all of them say the bride would wear a red dress-and-veil. Red is said to symbolise happiness, prosperity and good luck. Hopefully, I did this right. I did do more research to make sure it was right, but I'm not an expert. If anyone knows better and wishes it corrected, leave a review telling me and I will do so.
> 
> Done! Man, I had a hard time writing this. The idea was there, but the words refused to be typed. Same old, same old, right?
> 
> Right. So. Explainations and a little announcement. Explainations first.
> 
> The reason it took so long for this chapter is because a lot of stuff has/is happening RL:
> 
> 1\. Had a bit of surgery done on my toe. Hurt like heck. Schneesus, did it hurt. So that put a mighty damper on my writing abilites. It doesn't anymore; just gotta do the whole 2-3 month aftercare, warm water and keeping it wrapped, that sorta thing.
> 
> 2\. Family Drama. The worst type of drama there is.
> 
> 3\. I am really, really tired. So tired. Sleep has not come easy for me for a while, and it's starting to effect me. I could barely finish this chapter and the editing is not the best. Any mistakes or something, just point it out and I'll get around to it.
> 
> Now the announcement!
> 
> I'm taking a little break from writing. Mostly so I can catch up on sleep. Hopefully, when/if I do get a better sleep, I can focus on some stories I've been working on/thinking about. Especially about a _certain AU_ that LenoreofRaven was kind enough to give me permission to write.
> 
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

>  **(1):** _"She's wasn't that sad when she and dad got divorced."_ \- I know in canon Gina and Rolland didn't divorce, but in my fanon/headcanon world of MLB, they did. I'm (not) sorry, but if my spouse (if I had one) cut off our child and his wife - and by extension, any grandchild from them - because of some stupid reason like changing a bread recipe? Yeah, no, fudge that, divorce. Or rather, divorce if they refuse any and all types of working it out/reconciliation.
> 
>  **(2):** _Marinette Regina Dupain-Cheng._ \- Yes, I gave Marinette a middle name. I headcanon she has two middle names, one for Gina and one for Sabine's mum. But since we haven't seen or heard Sabine's side of the family beside an "uncle", I don't want to give her that second name until we've seen Sabine's side of the family. Don't want to get attached to a name I found myself only to have canon reveal the real name. Soooo...hurry up canon!
> 
>  **(3):** You can just try pry the 'Marinette actually knows Chinese and Italian' headcanon from my cold, dead hands. Seriously, are you telling me Tom and Sabine didn't speak their home languages around Marinette?! Are you telling me they didn't give her cutesy nicknames in their languages?! That she didn't learn anything beside French?! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TELL ME, MLB?! IS IT?!
> 
>  **CREDIT:** Credit to Lenoreofraven. Marinella is from this headcanon - Lenoreofraven tumblr com post 189244666323 - for which I have permission to use (Lenoreofraven tumblr com post 189668994698).
> 
> Right. Anyway. What's up, guys! Happy belated New Years. Wow, 2020. We actually made it despite the shit-show of last year. Hopefully, omnipotent being in universe willing, this year will be better...please?
> 
> This story right here is just a little something to keep my writing skills in shape. Now that I don't have to race against the clock, I want to see if I can beat back my procrastination and release some more stories this year.
> 
> To be completely honest, not really happy with this chapter. But I am _tired_ and I'm pretty sure if I keep editing and changing and deleting every ten seconds, I might go nuts. So here it is.
> 
> So. Happy New Years, everybody! Lets make this a good year and do good stuff like fight against Global Warming and save our planet, yeah?
> 
> R & R, you awesome people!


End file.
